Current accessories mounted on a standard firearm rail such as a MIL-STD-1913 rail, Weaver rail, or NATO STANAG 4694 accessory rail require that they utilize a battery contained in the accessory. As a result multiple batteries must be available to replace failing batteries in an accessory. Embodiments of the present invention utilize multiple battery power sources to power multiple accessories through the use of an induction system, mounted on a standard firearms rail.